


Learning a New Thing

by wordplay



Category: Glee
Genre: Armpit Kink, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordplay/pseuds/wordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like it's a <i>thing</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning a New Thing

It's not like it’s a  _thing_.

For one thing, they haven’t had enough sex for them to really have a  _thing_ , for a  _thing_  to have grown up between them and their bodies. Less than a year after the first time Kurt had stared into Blaine’s eyes and slipped his hand into Blaine’s pants and felt the smooth solid slide of Blaine’s cock against his fingers they’d broken up. And all of that time they  _had_  been together there had been school, friends, their parents who were suddenly everywhere, and it’s not like they never had sex – they’d taken every opportunity they could to get their hands and mouths on each other, because once they’d decided that they could it had been hard not to want that all the time. But so much of it had been furtive, careful,  _clothed_.

So it’s not like Kurt needs to do it to get off. He gets off fine, thank you. It’s not weird, it’s not necessary.

But it is… well. It is  _very_  nice.

Blaine smells like a boy. Brittany had said burgers and dip, but Kurt tasted sweat, salt, coffee and peppermint and spit and wet skin. No food, really, which is good because there’s something vaguely gross about that. 

Brittany had said a lot of things, actually, and as weird as it had seemed at the time, a lot more of it had started to make sense after the first time Kurt had stretched himself over Blaine, sweaty but clean, and put his mouth on his shoulders, down to his collarbone, past his nipples and licking a path back up his ribs. They’d just come from the shower, just come from the school, and they’d decided to try this, together, and so much of what was going on below their waists was terrifying but Kurt had been dying to taste Blaine’s skin anyway. 

Blaine had been pulled tight underneath him, his arms straining up to clutch behind his head, laid out and naked from the waist up and letting Kurt just _touch_. The underside of his arm looked soft, pale and vulnerable, so when Kurt had put his mouth there, too, and Blaine had groaned sweet and soft, he’d let his mouth go a little higher, sucking soft kisses into skin that turned into hair. He was so  _hot_  there, too, throwing off heat and sweet, fresh sweat and him, all him, right there under Kurt’s tongue.

Blaine had groaned again, deeper this time, and he’d pulled away and swiped at his chin with the back of his hand, suddenly feeling awkward, but then Blaine had disentangled his hands and reached up to pull Kurt into a wet kiss that burned hotter than the ones just before, and he could feel the strength in his arms and it was fine, it was okay, it was just learning, and everything was so new that you never really knew, did you, until you tried.

It wasn’t just learning, though.

Because now it’s a year and change later, and they had never had enough sex but Kurt’s going to try to make up for that. It’s one night, and Blaine’s stretched out under him and there’s time.

There’s nothing to lose, he can take what he wants just this once. His mouth says it’s not love because his heart is screaming that it can’t be, but his body knows different. His body  _loves_  Blaine in his nose and his mouth and his brain, settling deep and right, and Kurt doesn’t care because he’s going to let it happen, he’s going to have his fill.

And that’s how he ends up stretched over Blaine, their cocks rubbing together stickywet and his mouth buried in Blaine’s left armpit. Blaine’s right hand is clenched in his hair, fingers digging into his scalp and holding him there, pressing Kurt in tighter while he hisses and swears above him. Everything is spit and hair and Blaine’s damp body while Kurt sucks biting kisses into tender skin. He traces long licks up strong tendons and sucks in deep, gasping breaths and drives his hips tighter, stronger, like he can fuck himself into Blaine’s skin and keep him like that forever. 

“Fuck, Kurt, so – from the very first time and I never thought - oh,  _fuck_  -” Blaine’s breath huffs hot and desperate against the side of his face when Kurt grinds his hips down into him. “Fuck, you make  _everything_  so much hotter.” 

And it makes no sense, but Kurt wants to bite him here, because it’s tender and vulnerable and he knows it will  _hurt._ Instead he pulls away and looks at Blaine’s armpit – the hair is soaked, the skin red, the pale skin of his upper arm pinked and flushed from stubble – and he leans down to suck in skin one more time before he goes to move to the other side, to start over and do it all over again, until Blaine tightens his hand in his hair and tugs and hisses against his mouth, “Kiss me. I need you to fucking  _kiss_  me.” 

Blaine’s legs are tight around him, heels digging into his ass so Blaine can ride him from below, holding on, and so he does. He kisses him deep and dirty and he presses close until he comes all over him, until that one moment that his mouth and his heart and his body are all saying  _yes_ , just for an instant. 

And then they’re lying side-by-side, and Kurt’s turned toward Blaine with his head pillowed on his bicep. They’ve used tissues, they’ve used mouths, and eventually they’ll need a shower but not yet. For now, Kurt lies there and watches his fingers trace over Blaine’s skin – down his collarbone, past his nipples, up over his ribs. And he pauses, and Blaine sighs out a breath and turns, his eyes hooded and his smile warm, and so….

Okay. Maybe it’s a thing. 


End file.
